Reality
by Arabella Ella
Summary: [Adopted from alexma] I, Isabella Swan was kidnapped by a man who claims to be a norse god. He tells me that he is burdened with glorious purpose. He tells me that I am also burdened with glorious purpose. I don't understand what he means by this, but everyday I find myself falling into a darker and darker state. Do I need to tell you I'm bad at summaries or do you get it? R&R X
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

That's all I remember.

I remember stumbling through the forest, calling his name. Praying that maybe just maybe we had never had that conversation.

He told me he didn't love me. He told me he didn't want me. And yet, I found myself not believing a word he said.

Maybe it was because he was trying to protect me. Maybe it was because he knew that I could do better.

And could I? Could I, Isabella Marie Swan the small town girl who fell in love with a monster, do better? No. Edward was no monster. He was good, and pure and all the light in my life. He made me whole, and without him...I will never be complete again.

Opening my eyes, I saw the dark forest around me. If not for the crescent above me the trees around me would be mere darkened shapes.

I struggled to stand and gave up after trying to get my legs to work. Every time I almost made it off the ground, my knees would buckle yet again, and my sobs would follow.

I don't know how long I tried that...I don't know how long I tried to get back up on my feet. I cried and cried, hoping that maybe he would come through the trees to aid me. To comfort me and hold me as he once did. As I thought of him I found myself clenching my fists tightly. My sadness and distraught was slowly turning into something much darker and angrier.

He left me. He left me to fend for myself in the woods. He wasn't coming back. That was the point, that was why he left. To never come back. He would no longer have to tend to my pathetic human emotions, and he would no longer need to pretend to care for something as fragile as I was.

My sobs halted and my tears were wiped away by my dirty hands. My fists hit the ground roughly and my nails dug themselves into the dirt and leaves. As my breathing became regular, I couldn't help but let out a loud piercing yell of anguish and frustration. I continued to beat at the ground and groan like a child who wasn't getting her way. By the time my temper tantrum stopped, my fists were bloody and my nails broken. Oh how fragile.

I stood up and looked around. Lost and bloody. Cold and angry. This wasn't the first time.

Right when I was about to take a step, I heard a crunch. Suddenly paranoid, I whipped my head around to look behind me, but saw nothing. _He isn't there Bella. He left. He's gone._

The anger was returning and the crunching of leaves increased. I whipped my head around in almost every direction, spinning turning and on the verge of tears I was. I clutched my head as the voice continued to say the words. _He isn't there Bella. He left. He's gone. _My knees gave out once more and I fell to ground with my hands clutching my ears. Trying to block out the noise. Trying to block out the reality._  
_

And just like that. It stopped.

The voice, the crunching it all stopped.

That was when I noticed him. In all his glory, a true god before me.

His eyes were green and cold, much like his demeanor. He stood tall and proud before me with slicked back black hair. He was clad in leather and gold armor. A long leather trench with brown and green lining trailed behind him and at his shoulders and a golden plated strap crossed his chest. Even while on the ground, It was clear that he was much taller than me. In his hands he held a strange staff with a strange blue energy at the end of it. He was a beautiful but frightening.

I shuffled backwards quickly, trying to hide my pathetic display from this strange man before me. He let out a curt laugh. His laugh wasn't genuine and neither was his smile towards me.

"Afraid are we?" He took a step forward and I continued to crawl backwards until my back hit a tree behind me. "There is no need for that. You wont be going anywhere I assure you little swan." He bent down before me. His eyes looked me up and down in confusion.

"Why does one so divine look so tattered and destroyed?" He questioned me. I didn't answer, for I didn't understand his words. I was the farthest thing from divine.

"Who...who are you?" I managed to stutter in my state of distress.

"I am Loki. And I have come to take you from this foul place." With that he grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. His hands were not gentle and they were far from light on my pale skin. I hadn't noticed how cold the air was until I felt his hand against my own. He was practically ice. It wasn't the same as..._his _skin was though. This was different. I let out a hiss of pain when he pulled my hands up in the light and examined them.

"This is sickening." Was all he said. "Though you are not one of them, your pathetic appearance almost says otherwise." This 'Loki' was speaking to himself as he held my hands in a bruising grip. If not for his word choice of words, I might have actually been insulted.

"One of what?" I asked slowly. At that moment, our eyes met for the first time, and I found myself staring into a piercing green abyss. The moment was ruined though by his horrible answer.

He narrowed his eyes at me,

"My you are daft." I struggled in his now forceful grip as he dragged me forward with him. This stranger was taking me away from forks. The sudden realization hit me that I was being kidnapped. This being, was kidnapping me.

"I wouldn't bother. I'm a god little swan. As weak as you are now, you will not be able to even match my strength." His grip tightened and my eyes filled with tears in fear.

"A what?" That was all i could get out before I was blinded by a bright light.

Yes well we will see where this goes from here. my lovely supporters: I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts my little swans! X


	2. Chapter 2

"She fainted from shock sir." I heard a man speaking over me.

I tried so desperately to find my voice, but it was almost impossible to speak. It was almost impossible to move. I felt so weak and so...drained. Like all my energy had been ripped from my very being. I felt incomplete and horrid. Never in my life had I been so limp and destroyed.

"No. Not shock. Her form, I can see it repairing itself. When I used my abilities to generate us here it's almost as if she couldn't handle the mere sight of it. I fear her own gifts are hidden from her own knowledge."

That voice. I know that voice. _Loki_. That was his name. The man who found me in the forest._ Loki_. _Loki_. _Loki_. Where had I heard that name before?

"Well sir, I must say...If this is the girl you spoke of so highly. Her...gift must be locked up very tight." The man speaking to Loki sounded older. Humor was clear in his low voice.

"Dr. Selvig, shouldn't you be working stabilizing the Tesseract?" Loki seemed uninterested in what this 'Dr. Selvig' had to say.

"Of course sir, I shall get right on that!" I heard a metal door shut afterwards. Loki sighed quietly and I could feel him inch closer to me. It was silent for a moment, and in these moments of silence I struggled to find my strength. I wished so desperately that I could vomit all this fear in the pit of my stomach. This whole situation made me uneasy and queasy. After all I had been through this past year, I couldn't believe that it could get any worse. His name was so familiar. I could have sworn that I had heard it before... This Loki could be another vampire trying to hunt me like James. His name could've been spoken by any of the Cullens. Yes that must be where I heard it... He could be an enemy of the Cullens. He could have kidnapped me for mere game to taunt Ed-him. Maybe if I told this Loki that it was useless and that I meant nothing to them...maybe he would let me go...Just maybe I can make it out of here alive.

"Little swan your thoughts are much to loud." I felt his ice-cold fingers run down my already cold arm. He could hear my thoughts? Was he another mind reader like Edward? My suspicions must be correct...

"They're the farthest thing from correct. I am nothing like these pathetic vermin you call vampires. Now that we have cleared that up , open your eyes so that we may discuss your current position little swan. And we may also discuss why you are so important to me." His voice held clear smugness and sarcasm. It caused me to cringe.

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I took in my plain surroundings.

The room was clearly underground. The walls were cement and the floor was dirt and gravel. I was laying on a hard cot on the floor as Loki kneeled over me. I looked into his piercing green eyes as he stared straight back into my mud brown ones.

"Ah there's my little swan. How are you feeling?"I couldn't answer.I continued to look at him in fear. I looked down at the ground and noticed the golden staff that lay across his legs. The last time he had used that thing, I had been blinded by a piercing headache and about it woke me right back up causing me to shoot right up and back away from him off the other side of the cot and on to the ground. I scooted back slowly until I hit the dirty wall behind me.

"Ah my staff frightens you? I can assure you Isabella I will not harm you." He rose slowly, as if he was afraid I would run away again. For that very reason he took a minute before advancing toward me once again. Stopping about a foot away Loki looked down at me, studying me, reading me. I felt transparent.

"Why- why did you... Where-" I cut off abruptly. My mind was bombarded with too many questions. I shook my head desperately trying to convey my thoughts into words. Clawing at the ground I felt a sharp pain run through my left palm. Lifting my hands I examined them. They were covered in blood and dirt. My fingernails were almost non-existent and my palms were cut up. It looked as though I had squeezed a million tiny knives or sharp rocks. It was horrifying. That was when I noticed how pale I was becoming. I had gone white as a ghost with shock once again.

Loki kneeled down in front of me taking my hands in his much more gently than before.

"You must focus Isabella. They will heal if you focus." He told me. This caused me to take my hands from his grasp roughly in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" And there it was. The right words. Well sorta.

He huffed and narrowed his eyes at me. "I am Loki. I think we have been over this."

"Where have you taken me? Better yet, why did you take me? What good am I to you?" I mentally slapped myself for being so outspoken. My captor could kill me at any moment yet I couldn't stop the fear from being replaced by anger and confusion.

"My, you really do not know do you?" Shaking his head he set his staff aside. Pressing my palms together I tried to keep myself quiet. "We are safe. That is all you must know."

"Safe...safe..from what?" I stuttered out quietly.

"From those who will try to use your power for the wrong reason. You really are clueless." Standing he began to walk toward the door but I grabbed the bottom of his leather trench.

He stopped and peered down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You... you said you were a god...what did you mean by that?" This foolish question of mine cause him to kneel once again in front of me.

Loki brought his hand up and ran it down my cheek over a cut that I had apparently gained in my time in the forest. I was much to petrified to move. "I meant exactly what I said."

I scoffed slightly at this crazy man before me. "You can't be a god." With that he brought his hand to cup my chin rather tightly.

"Oh? And why not?" Amusement was clear in his voice. Though the fear was beginning to return I couldn't help but speak out again.

"Because there's only one god and you're...you're human...and..." My words vanished at that statement of mine.

His grip on my chin tightened and he seemed to grow slightly agitated. I gulped and tried to shuffle backwards even more. If it were possible, I would've become one with the wall. He still kept a tight grip on my already bruised chin.

"My dearest Isabella. You have much to learn." He let go of my chin and gave me a sly smile. "I am a god my dear. Maybe not the god in your pathetic midgardian book...but a god nonetheless. A soon to be king of this pathetic world. You'll come to know that in time." He stood up and walked toward the door. Before he opened it, he turned around one more and frowned at me, "I'll have someone tend to your pathetic state. I have matters to attend to." Loki left me to my thoughts after that.

I don't know how long I sat on the dirty floor. My eyes staring straight at the door as if I was praying that it would never open again. I wanted to be left to my 'pathetic state' for the rest of eternity. Never again did I want to deal with the cruel world around me. Just when I believe that things cannot get any worse, I get kidnapped by a psycho maniac insisting that he was a god.

After a while, I suppose my eyelid's closed, and once again I awoke with someone standing over me. A woman. A woman with a grin that went ear to ear and glassy blue eyes that seemed to hold no emotion at all. It was almost as though she were hypnotized.

"Hello Miss. I'm Martha. Martha Tyler. The master sent me in here to get you cleaned up" She offered me her dark hand which I hesitantly took, "Follow me miss". Her accent was clearly british and she was much to happy for my liking. Still though, I was great full to have another woman around.

She opened the door and lead me down a dark hallway. I tried to follow her quick and graceful glide but failed miserably when I tripped the second we got to the end of the hallway. As Martha helped me up I couldn't help but be wide-eyed at what I saw.

Dozens of people. Soldiers, scientists and regular civilians bustled around. Clearly they were working on something big, for in the center of this small area there was a glass room holding a bright blue light. These people also seemed hypnotized. With their graceful strides and stiff posture I could have sworn they were robots, or even puppets.

"Puppets indeed my dear. My puppets." A voice brought me out of my agape state. Loki stood next to me and grinned mischievously. His hands planeted behind his back in a prideful stance.

"Your puppets? What do you mean?" I questioned lightly.

"Martha try not to let her fall again. Anymore more bruises and I fear she may never look the part." He stalked off, not paying any attention to my question.

I allowed Martha to take me through the crowd of workers and to another small room. This confinement had many showers but only one tub set in the middle of the dirty room. The tub was filled with steaming water and scented oils. Martha took my dirty clothes and washed them while I soaked in the glorious bath my body had ached for. She returned with a robe and towels which i accepted after she scrubbed me down like a dog.

It wasn't until I was alone in my cold room that I realized how screwed I actually was.

Damnit Bella, What have you gotten yourself into this time?


End file.
